The Demon Games
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The three girls Lindsey Melinda and Jessica crash into Panem and Lindsey ends up in the games. How will everything end when a half-demon is put in the Hunger Games. Based after I saw the movie still reading the book EPIC
1. Chapter 1

**I saw the Hunger Games the other week and was HOOKED. When I first picked up the book I didn't think I was going to ever read it but my sisters drug me to see the movie and it sold me. I had to write us in and I used our Supernatural OCs to cross it over. Cas may appear later but for now… Happy Hunger Games and may the Odds be EVER in your favor.**

We were currently hunting in a mystery spot so portals were somewhat expected. Why Melinda was leading I will never know. We could hear the boys on the floor above us. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Melinda screamed tripping over nothing and grabbing Jessica's wrist who, in turn, grabbed mine which sent us hurtling through a portal.

I heard Melinda's screeches and Jessica's stream of curses directed at everything from the klutzy siren to Lucifer. I was too busy trying to focus on _where_ we would land as opposed to _how_ we would land (i.e. in one piece or a dozen.)

The first thing I saw was the pin-prick of light, growing swiftly as we drew nearer this new world. As we passed through the other end of the portal I noticed people gathered around a stage watching expectantly as a frilly dressed woman mad a speech.

"Try and hit the crowd!" I called to my sisters though I doubt they heard me. I noticed the woman walk over to a giant fish bowl. It was also then I noticed how close I was. With a grunt of pain I hit the stage in a crumpled heap, gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of me. I glanced to the crowd where a few bystanders were glancing at Melinda and Jessica but mostly at me. I flopped my head back closing my eyes focusing on my injuries.

"Well, it seems District Ten has a volunteer!" said the woman in a disgustingly cheery tone. My eyes shot open.

"What?" I dead-panned. Next thing I know a couple of men dressed in white had me by the elbows picking me up and taking me to the microphone.

"What is your name, dear?" the woman asked.

"Uhh…Lindsey McCord…"

"Let's congratulate our volunteer for this year's Hunger Games." Not one soul moved. I looked to my sisters who just looked awestruck back. I shrugged.

"Yes, well, now for the boys," she said reaching into a giant fish bowl and pulling out a folded piece of paper and opening it with flourish.

"Well Guisinger!" I saw the crowd part and the boy's face pale at the mention of his name. Whatever these Hunger Games were did not look like fun. He was guided to the stage and placed beside me. Well glanced at me and I, him. I could feel his fear and shifted my face into its stoic glare and turned back to the crowd.

The men dressed in white took our elbows and led us to fancy rooms. Not near as fancy as the rooms of my manor but still rather nice. I watched out the window as the crowds dispersed.

The door opened and Melinda and Jessica dashed in grabbing my arms.

"Girls what the HELL are these Games?" I asked.

"You don't want to know, like we need to get out of here now," Jessica said.

"It's a fight to the death against kids!" Melinda shouted, "Get a portal going!"

"I have to find the right path it may take a while."

"Step on it," Jessica said.

"Lindsey, there are TWELVE-YEAR OLDS in this game. Twelve to eighteen. Can you kill kids?"

"Depends on how blood thirsty they are," was my response. She started to say something when the guard came and took them away.

"Be strong, sisters!" I called. Before turning back to the window. Killing children…could I be the monster I had bred in me? Father was a War Demon but he even refused to kill children. I took a deep breath. This was gonna be hard. But it was something to do to keep cover while I searched for our lay line.

000

Well and I were escorted privately to a bullet train along with the woman who's name I learned was Ephie Trinket and whom I had dubbed Madame Pinkie Pie. She explained how she requested a transfer after an incident with District Twelve and our mentor Ms. Katniss Everdeen.

She stepped in the car a lovely young woman with strong features. She took a seat and glanced my way. Her eyes seemed to see something in me before turning to Well.

"If you'll excuse me I believe you have some things to discuss," Madame Pinkie Pie smiled and left. I groaned and rolled my eyes standing and making my way to the decanter. I pulled the stopper sniffing the rank liquid.

"What is this?"

"Geyetr. Alchoholic you really shouldn't-" Katniss said as I poured me a glass and took a swig.

"Goes down like Scotch," I said looking at the amber liquid. I flopped back in my seat after grabbing a pastry like a scone biting into it.

"You really shouldn't be drinking," she said.

"You of all people know I am killing children soon. This is a bracer." She didn't say anything.

"You're strong and stubborn. That will keep you alive. But so will sponsors. My mentor told me as I tell you now. My mentor told me as I tell you now: make people like you. They can send you medicine food and other supplies you may need."

I scoffed causing her to look at me in surprise.

"Yeah, cause if I'm injured your medicine will sooo help me."

"What do you mean?" asked Well.

"When we get there, you will see."

Katniss seemed to know not to question what I meant or my methods, "There will be five days, three of training, two for public appearances." She looked at me, "I have a feeling he won't have much trouble but you…you are like me…not much of a people person. Try and win their favor." I took another sip of my Scotch.

"Yeahhh…." I drew out "I'll do that."

She sighed, "What weapons are you handy with?" Katniss looked over to me.

"Psh what weapon am I NOT handy with?" I retorted glancing at my claws, before finishing the Scotch. "Knives, fans, swords, bow and arrow, halberds, staves, throwing weapons. Anything but a gun and I'm pretty handy with that. I am a pro-roper, a warrior, and a leader." Katniss and Well just blinked at me.

I shrugged, "I'm pretty strong, too," I said. There was a silence for a moment as they stared at me. Finally, Well opened his mouth.

"I'm pretty strong, a good swimmer and I can use a knife with ease," he said simply and a bit nervously.

Katniss looked as if she were about to say something then stopped and looked outside, "Welcome to Capitol City," she said. Well ran to look out the window. I followed slowly observing the water covered city.

"Wow, Melinda would love this place," I muttered before we zoomed into a cave. Well jumped at the shock of sudden darkness. I jumped when we arrived on the other side and there were brilliantly dressed people. My eyes widened in shock.

"How can so many people want to see kids die?"

"I don't know but they have since Panam was formed."

"Son of a bitch," I hissed. The train slowed and stopped.

"Alright, let's get ready for our first public appearance tonight," Ephie sing-songed returning.

"What is it?"

"Is this your first Hunger Games," Madame Pinkie Pie joked, her back turned to me, "The presentation of the tributes is first." Presentation. As if we were animals. My God. I blanched at the thought, turning back to the people gathered to see the new tributes. This was not going to be easy.

**Well there it is I hope everyone lurfs it :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am back. Finally. I hope you guys enjoy the continuation of Lindsey and the Clans adventures in Panem. **

I had been scrubbed, scraped, plucked, poked, prodded, waxed, and brushed until I felt like a poodle and looked like…my mom.

When the bizarre attendants left me alone at last I wove my hair back into its braid, unable to look at Mom anymore.

There was an airy hiss as the door slid open to allow my stylist in. He was a very colorful person.

"You must be our volunteer from the Livestock District," he said spinning me slowly looking me over.

"And you must be a runaway rainbow," I retorted.

"Cute," he said before lifting my braid with disdain.

"Seriously thug how do you stand wearing this. It's so colorful its making me nauseous," I groaned.

"Charming," he muttered. "I see I got a real spitfire."

"You have no idea," I muttered.

"Yes well, since you are from the Livestock District we have decided to give you and your fellow tribute a look mixed between a ranch hand and a horse," he said with a smile.

"What am I, a mutant?" I asked. He gave a laugh before handing me a bejeweled cowgirl style top baring my mid-drift and rolled up to my elbows, dazzling shorts with a palomino tail flowing down and a sparkling hat with pointed equine ears and shimmering boots.

"Oh mercy of Freyja. I look like a damned cheerleader," I bit out when I saw my outfit. The stylist a man whose name I later learned was Perca, smiled like a fool, leading me to a chariot hitched to two pitch black horses that immediately reminded me of True Speed.

"You okay?" Well asked. I nodded curtly.

"Fine," I stated, climbing into the chariot. The horses ears flicked toward me as Well joined me.

"Ready?" he asked as the chariots started moving.

"Do we have a choice?"

"I suppose not."

The sound was deafening when we hit the stadium. My eyes scanned the crowd and then I saw my sisters. I was hoping the horses were far enough away as equines feared demons…like Jessica (oddly enough they loved halflings like me). True speed tolerated her, Wildfire, True Speeds mate, stayed away from her entirely and Charlie was the only equine being to fully trust her. Unfortunately she wasn't far enough off. The tributes from one to five were on their butts, the horses screaming and kicking the others were doing the same but were still not free of the tributes.

My eyes were wide in surprise. I jumped out of the chariot stopping our horses and one by one calming the other horses. Holding the reigns of the fast horses I looked up at Jessica and mouthed 'run'. She nodded and silently the two left.

When they were clear I took a deep breath and patted the horse's neck. The roaring crowd was suddenly silent. I looked around my eyes flat. They landed on the apparent monarch who was rising to speak.

"Well done, young lady," he said in a flat calm voice, "Which district are you from?"

"Ten," I replied in a similar monotone, "My people know the language of the horse." He nodded and then started a rehearsed speech. When finished, everyone walked from the arena. I was met by Effie and Katniss who praised my quick wit in catching the horses.

"I have never seen the likes before," Effie said finally settling down.

"Those horses are supposed to be so broken in nothing can startle them," Katniss agreed.

"I hate to tell you naive city dwellers this but a horse will prove you the biggest liar everytime," I said sitting back. Well glanced over at me as we were informed dinner was prepared. I stood and turned toward the table.

Once everyone was seated to their meal Effie opened her mouth to speak and I groaned inwardly. "Tomorrow will begin your three day training in preparation for the games. You will need to turn in your tokens from your district so the Gamesmakers can assess them to see if they are appropriate."

"What?"

"Didn't you bring something special from your district?"

"I'm sure I can find something."

"What are you bringing, Well?" she asked.

"My mother's horse hair bracelet," he answered suddenly.

"What do you think you'll bring?" she asked me.

"Well I gotta see if I brought 'em but probably my aunt's bracelets."

"You can only bring one thing."

"They are a set. Technically they are one thing," I said taking a bite. Effie didn't say a word just tried to work through it in her ditzy head. I shook my head before finishing my supper and going wordlessly to bed.

**Short and sweet but more plot in the next chapter…the three days of training. **

**DeansTrueGirl: Thanks for both of those awesomes I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. **

**The Tuneless Siren : There will be no mercy for the lad MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually I am not the one who kills him soooo…**

** : Hope you enjoy this story :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay the three days of training. This should prove fun. **

The next morning, I rolled out of the bed and pulled on the clothes the "Avox" handed me after my shower: a form fitting outfit with a 10 on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and threw my hair up into a braid. I ate breakfast with everyone while Katniss tried to give us tips.

Once breakfast was over we were escorted to the Training Room. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. There were weapons, weights, obstacles, and natural tests. I must have been in a stupor because Well shook my shoulder to stir me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am BEYOND okay," I said, "I love this place! I 'm gonna have to get me one of these at home!"

"Alright, Tributs, gather 'round. We have some ground rules to establish," said a woman in a trainers suit. "We encourage you to visit each and every station and learn from them all. No fighting with other Tributes and I suggest you work on skills you aren't good with and save your other skills for the main scoring in two days' time. Alright. Go to." Everyone scattered after the woman's speech. One through four went to the weapons like feral beasts, some tributes went to the obstacles and a couple went to natural survival courses. I stood back and observed.

"Are you confused as to where to go first?" the head trainer asked.

"Nope. Just checking out my competition," I said.

"Yes well just get some training in. The final day you show your skill to the Games-makers, you know."

"Trust me, they won't know what hit 'em," I muttered, wondering around and looking at each station and watching each tribute. Two young children, one from District Seven and one from District Twelve, caught my eye and tugged my heartstrings. So innocent and untainted. They worked diligently at the obstacles and survival stations but were cautionary at the weapons stations.

I thought of me at their ages. Orphaned for eight to nine years and already a merciless killer. I suddenly felt responsible for these kids. I finally approached them that evening as we left the training arena.

"Tomorrow I would like to spar with you two. I have some things I think could be useful to you in the arena," I said as kindly as I could. "I mean you no harm. I just wish to teach you." The boy and girl looked at me then each other. They didn't know whether to trust me or not. "Just think about it," I said.

000

The next day in training, I committed myself to working out. I was doing sit-ups upside down, my legs hooked to a bar when the children approached me.

"We would like to take you up on your offer," the young girl, presumably the oldest, said. I nodded and flipped to the floor. I crouched looking both of them in the eye.

"In my opinion you two should be home safe, not fighting to the death in an arena. I will do all I can to protect you, including teach you. Come. Hand-to-hand combat or weapons first?"

"Distance weapons," they agreed. I nodded and led them to the distance weapons rooting the "career" tributes, as I had learned they were called, out. They gave us a violent glare until I lifted the daggers and out-threw all of them… then out-shot all of them.

I continued to wow the Tributes all day whilest teaching the kids. By the end of the day they were both decent fighters. They could win a match with a moderate threat but I still worried for them.

I couldn't help it all during supper I didn't say anything. Katniss asked about how training was going. Well gushed, proudly about his advancing while I picked at the meat on my plate.

"What about you, Lindsey?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"How is training?"

"She is training with the youngest tributes," Katniss looked at me approvingly. I just shook my head and pushed back from the table.

"Where are you going?" Madame Pinkie Pie asked.

"Roof."

I got there and breathed in the cold night air. I fell to the floor and called up my magic searching for our lay line.

"What are you doing up here?" came a voice from the stairwell.

"Meditating," I said flatly. I heard footsteps walking up to the railing, obviously thinking I'd cave and go back to my room. Not a chance.

"So…uh…ho-how's it going?" I cracked my eye to see who it was. The boy Tribute from 11.

"Meditating requires silence," I said.

"Oh right. Yeah…sure," and there was silence…for all of five seconds. "So are you nervous about the games?"

"No."

"You're from 10, right? They don't have Careers there."

"I guess not."

"You aren't scared of the Careers?"

"Why should I be scared of some pompous windbags?"

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack, now shhh." Silence for a moment.

"So why do you meditate?"

"Oh for the love of all that is sweet and holy!" I shouted, standing up. "Fine! You win! Roof's yours. Happy?" I shouted making my way downstairs to bed.

000

The next day was the day us Tributes showed the fat Games-makers what we were made of. I was almost asleep again when they called me. A few Games-makers watched absently as I made my way into the facility. Everything was ready for me to use.

"Alright boys eyes on the mikokai," I said vanishing and watching the Games-makers look around pondering where I could have gone. I slipped up behind a few maniquines, weapons in hand taking each out with something different before appearing and shooting weapons with expert grace. When I had finished they nodded, brow slightly arched in interest.

I wanted to gut every slimy one of them but with a growl I left.

000

That night we were drug down to the living room to see our scores. I could care less about my own but when they showed Terra and Michal earned an eight apiece I gave a shout of jubilee which had Pinkie and the stylists looking at me in confusion. Well got a seven and then there was silence.

"And for the first time in Games history, Lindsey McCord with a 12!" That room erupted and they swooped me up in their arms crushing the life out of me.

"How did you get a twelve? I didn't see you train except with those kids!"

"A magician never reveals her secrets," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to meditate before I kill someone."

**Hope you guys like it. **

**DeansTrueGirl: I am glad.**

**The Tuneless Siren: I know the shining example of how every tribute should be. And yes there will be blood…buckets of it. Muahahahahaha**


End file.
